Bioconjugation technologies have been adapted in the biotechnology and pharmaceutical industries for the preparation of drug entities, detection reagents, and formulation strategies (Greg T. Hermanson “Bioconjugate Techniques”, 2008, Elsevier Inc.; Christof M. Niemeyer “Bioconjugation Protocols: Strategies and Methods”, 2004, Humana Press, Inc.). Bioconjugation is a chemical process that links together two or more biomolecules, including conjugation, labeling, modification, or immobilization of the biomolecules.